cambio de vidas
by hazumi-uchiha
Summary: bien estem.. este fic ya lo habia subido pero por falta de creatividad y flojera lo quite mas sin embargo ahora si pienso subir capitulos ya que denuevo tengo una idea de como hacerlo
1. proloko nwn

Aaaah no pues se me ocurrió otro fic u-u si lo se dirán ¿hey porque no terminas tu otros fics antes de seguir con uno nuevo??

Pues les diré es que luego se me va la idea xD

Disclaimer: naruto no es mío y esme tampoco utilizare algunos occ para que pueda realizar bien la historia n-n

¡¡Prologo!!!!

Pues era un día normal en konoha a pesar de que aun era temprano algunos ninjas de esa aldea ya estaban despiertos esperando a que cierto rubio apareciera. Estaban en las afueras de konoha un grupo de dieciséis chicos ( ino, shikamaru, chouji, temari, gaara, kankuro, lee, neji, tenten, sakura, sai, sasuke, hinata, kiba, shino y esme) comentando que iban a hacer en esa semana que les había dado libre la hokage, ya que irían a visitar el mundo de esme, pero en vez de ir donde vivía la chica, habían decidido visitar la ciudad de monterrey ya que habría una convención de anime y pasarían como unos turistas mas.

Un tiempo después de que llego naruto a donde estaban los demás, esme solo dijo que todos se tomaran de las manos y realizo una técnica que hizo que todos aparecieran en la central de autobuses de monterrey. Dos días más tarde sería la convención y mientras tanto todos tendrían tiempo de conocer la ciudad. Ya en un hotel cercano a el área residencial de san Pedro donde se suponía que estaba la gente más tranquila (por no decir adinerada), todos se separaron para conocer lo que era la ciudad. Se separaron en parejas y en algunos grupos de tres decidieron volverse a ver en el hotel a cierta hora para cenar. Los grupos iban más o menos así:

Sakura x naruto

Ino x sai

Shikamaru x temari

Chouji x kankuro x lee

Neji x tenten

Sasuke x hinata (N/A hina no quería irse con nadie mas ya que haría mal tercio según ella)

Gaara x esme (por obvias razones)

Kiba x shino

Todos andaban muy dispersados por lo que era la ciudad algunas chicas andaban llevando a rastras a los chicos a las tiendas de ropa que más les llamaban la atención; (palacio de hierro, san Agustín, galerías monterrey, etc.…) otros andaban viendo partes turísticas; (paseo santa lucia, museos, centros recreativos etc.…); mientras los más tranquilos andaban paseando por algunos parques cercanos a la zona donde se encontraba el hotel admirando la belleza de aquella zona residencial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en un colegio de san Pedro estaban un grupo de chicos muriendo de sueño y rezando porque ya fuera viernes mientras escuchaban la clase de física. Era un pequeño grupo de 6 que al parecer eran de los pocos que aguantaban el sueño que producía aquella clase tan aburrida, de pronto sonó el timbre que indicaba que era la hora de recreo. Tenía sus ventajas estar en preparatoria ya que el recreo era un tiempo antes que el de secundaria y también un tiempo después que el de primaria. el grupo termino dispersándose y en el salón solo quedaron tres chicos uno moreno de cabello negro con ojos café obscuro, una chica también morenita de cabello negro pero con rayitos dorados con pupilentes que le hacían ver los ojos entre gris y verde y una perlada de cabello y ojos cafés. Los tres platicaban tranquilamente mientras que no se imaginaban lo que estaba a punto de pasar ese viernes que cambiaria totalmente a cuatro de los seis del grupo.

Aaaah pues aquí dejo el prologo wiiii si lo sé no está permitido hacer occ pero necesito de su compañía para hacer el fic ya que así estaba mi idea original además… me gustaría pedir prestada a esme en este fic ella será un secundario así que no saldrá mucho además ella es genial *o*

Jeje no pues dejen reviews!!!!

Se aceptan criticas, amenazas, tomatazos y lo que sea (menos objetos punzantes)

¡Grax por leer!!!!!!

Atto. Hazu-chan


	2. capi 1

Wiiii aquí estoy de nuez xD

Bien a lo importante ù.ú

Naruto no me pertenece es de ^^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. . -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era viernes todo estaba "tranquilo" ya que no era nada nuevo, las constantes discusiones se habían hecho cotidianas mientras estaban en monterrey así que un fastidiado sasuke salió del hotel llevándose a rastras a una hinata algo confundida ya que era ella o alguna de las locas que lo acosaban desde que llego

Pov sasuke

Aaaah estas locas ya me tienen hasta la (censurado) de su sasuke-kun esto sasuke-kun aquello necesito estar tranquilo, supongo que daré una vuelta, solo espero que esta vez no se desmaye hinata al estar rodeada de chicos como la vez anterior…

Fin pov sasuke

Pov hinata.

Porque me habrá traído sasuke-san si sakura y las demás querían venir con el incluso aquella chica, creo que se llamaba Rebecca si ese era su nombre ella quería venir también, veo que al final no lo dejo su club de fans jeje espero no terminar desmayada como la vez anterior, sabía que no debí de haber llevado esa ropa que me escogió ino…

Fin pov hinata

Flash back

Estaban hinata y sasuke en un centro comercial "platicando" y tomando un café ya que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que harían cuando una chica rubia se les acerco

-chicos ¿porque tan aburridos? Si ¡¡¡¡hay tiendas geniales aquí!!!!- decía la rubia mostrando a su acompañante del que solo se alcanzaba a notar la cabeza y los pies ya que lo demás estaba cubierto por bolsas de compras

-ya lo vi, sai ¿no gustas descansar un rato?-dijo la peli azul- yo iré con ino a ver unas tiendas

-si, te lo agradecería mucho hinata-chan- dijo el chico

Un tiempo después, 3 horas para ser exactas…

-¿e-estas segura de e-esto ino-chan?-decía una muy nerviosa hinata- me siento rara vestida así

-claro!!!, de hecho te sienta más esa ropa que los jeans y la polera que traías, te resalta mas el cuerpo-decía una sonriente ino- es más que te lo demuestren los chicos pero te advierto sai es mío ¿eh?-termino con tono divertido la rubia

-p-pero ino-chan y-yo no- pero no pudo acabar de hablar ya que saliendo de la tienda muchos chicos por mera inercia voltearon a ver a hina la cual iba vestida muy al estilo ino es decir con una blusa morada súper pegada al cuerpo con unos jeans y ligeramente maquillada

-ves que te dije ¡¡¡eres el centro de atención hina-chan!!!-dijo una muy emocionada ino

-p-pero y-yo n-no q-quiero serlo ino-chan-dijo la hyuuga buscando con la vista a sai y a sasuke

-anda es mas para que te convenzas iremos con sasu-kun y con mi sai- dijo ino llevándose a hinata hacia donde estaban los chicos

-wow hina-chan te ves muy… guapa- dijo sai viendo de arriba abajo a hinata

-etto... g-gracias sai-kun- dijo sonrojándose hinata

-¡y qué hay de mi!, ¿que ya no me quieres sai?-dijo haciendo pucheros ino

-no no es eso- dijo nervioso sai- tú te ves muy…-le susurra algo al oído-

-kyaaa sai-kun ^w^, aquí no esperemos al hotel

-…- sasuke solo estaba algo sonrojado ya que hina según él se veía muy bien

-jeje etto ch-chicos e-están llamando mucho la atención- dijo algo nerviosa la hyuuga

-hmp, déjalos así son ellos- dijo saliendo de shock sasuke

-¡oye! no es mi culpa que tú seas emo y no tengas novia- dijo ino burlándose

-I...ino-chan, n-no se debería burlar a-así de Sasuke-san...-dijo nerviosa la chica.

-Nah, déjalos, ya me acostumbre- dijo ignorándolos.

-Eeehh picaron- le susurro Sai- qué opinas de Hinata ehh??- dijo insinuándole cosas a Sasuke.

-¿Eh?? ¿De qué hablas??- dijo el uchiha sonrojado.

-siiii tú sabes Sasuke-

-estás loco, ¡ella solo es mi amiga!- dijo ignorándolos aun así

-¡dejen de susurrarse cosas! están haciendo que Hinata se ponga morada-

-...- había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación de Sai y estaba a punto de caer desmayada

- que le pasa señorita ¿está bien?-dijo un chico preguntándole a hina en tono pícaro- ¿alguno de estos idiotas la está molestando?

-n-no...Gracias por p-preocuparse...e-estoy bien- le dedico una sonrisa haciendo que Sasuke se enojara...por alguna extraña razón

-¿segura?-dijo el chico al ver la cara de sasu- ¿me dejaría invitarle un café mientras se le baja la temperatura?

-n-no quisiera causarle molestias...a-además...- Sasuke la interrumpe.

-No hace falta, ella no está sola, vámonos, hay que regresar al hotel...-

-Disculpe, le estaba hablando a ella no a usted-dijo el chico egocéntrico.

-p-pero...y-yo...-

-ooohhh disculpe mi descortesía u¬¬ "invítala para k veas cómo te rechaza¨- pensó Sasuke.

-¿Y bien?-

-ve Hinata, para que conozcas a más gente de por aquí-

-p-pero...- tartamudeo Sasuke.

-Anda, ven, será divertido- dijo el chico tomándola del brazo.

-anda, ve, nos vemos en el hotel- dijo Sai animándola mas.

-...- hinata ya no opino nada, se estaba poniendo a extremos de todos los rojos existentes mientras era arrastrada por el chico.

-¡Porque dejaron que se fuera!- dijo Sasuke ya recobrándose un poco.

-porque también ella tiene la necesidad de divertirse- la defendió ino.

-¡¿y tenían que elegir a ese?!- dijo mas enojado.

-¡Si!- dijeron ambos

-pasa algo sasuke-kun?- pregunta inocentemente sai- ¿porque tan enojado? ni que te gustara

-sii pareces... celoso- dijo ino molestándolo

-¡Cállense!- dijo abochornado -Iré a dar una vuelta- dijo con ganas de ir a espiar a su amiga y al chico extraño

-¿y porque tanta prisa?, ni que los fueras a espiar - dijo ino aun molestándolo

-hey mira ¿que esa no es Rebecca?-dijo sai intentando callar a ino

-siiii es ella, la llamare- dijo ino sabiendo que a sasuke le molestaba estar con esa chica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pues hasta aquí le dejare le agradezco mucho a mi amiga mely por ayudarme con el final del capi ya que se bloquearon la ideas ^^

Este no pues a ver cuando actualizo ya que entrare el lunes a la escuela y llegaran mas ideas [todas revueltas obviamente] así que las tendré que organizar en mi cabeza

Aaa y Rebecca es un personaje que se me ocurrió como líder del club de fans de sasuke acá en mty xD

Es una especie de combinación de sakura, Karin y las locas que están tras sasu en konoha ^^

Bien es todo por ahora

Atte. Hazu-chan ** [[loca de nacimiento, estudiante de perversiones y asociados, adicta al sasuhina, y parte de las locas por el yaoi]] **


	3. capi 2

Bien he aki el capi ^^ bien etto perdón x el retrazo pero el treauma de la cofcofrarademiacofcof, ejem, epidemia pues no tenia nada interesante ke escribir, además… mi sensei me ayudo TuT arigato sensei!!! me moriria sin ti T-T

Naruto no es mio hina de sasu en general de kishimoto-sama ^^ solo personajes extras son mios esme psss de su autora xD

Bien… supongo ke a leer!

-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-

-¡Cállense!- dijo abochornado -Iré a dar una vuelta- dijo con ganas de ir a espiar a su amiga y al chico extraño

-¿y porque tanta prisa?, ni que los fueras a espiar - dijo ino aun molestándolo

-hey mira ¿que esa no es Rebecca?-dijo sai intentando callar a ino

-siiii es ella, la llamare- dijo ino sabiendo que a sasuke le molestaba estar con esa chica

-hmp, haz lo que quieras, tengo asuntos pendientes, los alcanzo en el hotel-dijo yéndose por el mismo lugar por donde se fueron la hyuuga y el otro chico

Mientras con hinata y el otro chico…

- Y… ¿que es ese chico de usted?- pregunto algo curioso el chico soltando el brazo de hinata

-e-el e-es mi a-amigo, ¿p-porque pregunta?-dijo pensativa por como se había quedado sasuke cuando ella se fue con el chico- p-por cierto c-cual es s-su nombre?

-ah, yo me llamo ángel Mauricio, mucho gusto emm hinata ¿cierto?

-s-si, y dime ¿a dónde iremos?- dijo viendo las tiendas la chica

-¿quieres ir al cine?, están pasando una película nueva de terror-dijo emocionado el chico

-¿d-de terror?, p-pero…-decía tartamudeando la chica un tanto insegura-

-vamos no desconfíes de mi...además si te da miedo puedes abrazarme o tomarme de la mano - decía algo picaron el chico embozando una sonrisa picara (no enserio xD)

-etto...pues bien vayamos - decía la hyuuga un tanto asustada -

-que bien - decía el chico con mucho entusiasmo tomándola de la mano para mostrarle el camino pero de lo que no se habían percatado es que alguien lo estaba siguiendo muy de cerca -

-...etto ángel no sientes como si -... nos estuvieran siguiendo - decía la chica un poco alterada -

- emmmmm no debe ser tu imaginación vamos no estamos muy lejos de ahí- decía el chico apresurando el paso -

- bien... más lento no puedo mantener tu paso- pero fue tarde ya que se tropezó sobre el chico quedando cara a cara -

-... estas bien -decía el chico un poco sonrojado -

- ... kyaaa lo siento lo siento - decía muy apenada la ojiperla levantándose rápidamente escondiendo la cara -

- no importa pero sigamos ya casi llegamos- decía el chico algo atónito por lo que había sucedido y pensaba "que idiota soy... porque no aproveche" mientras seguía caminando casi arrastrando a la ojiperla-

- esto será largo - decía la hyuuga dando un leve suspiro pero a lo lejos estaba un chico algo molesto por lo que había sucedido -

- mierda... ese maldito que ni se le ocurra hacerle algo a hinata porque si no.... - al percatarse lo que estaba diciendo se sonrojo y trato de calmarse y pensar por que estaba tan enojado si ella era su amiga después de todo tiene derecho a estar con quien ella desee pero ... era su amiga y no dejaría que le hicieran nada si eso era solo la estaba protegiendo,(seguro xD) decía para sí mismo el uchiha mientras la gente lo veía algo raro porque estaba riendo solo y daba miedo -

- ... ustedes que ven - decía cortante el chico con una mirada tan filosa que atravesaba el alma asiendo que la gente que lo veía les diera por correr - tsk gente metiche.... aa adonde fueron ... mierda los perdí de vista ... aaa ya los vi - decía el portador del sharingan

bueno mientras tanto dejemos al loco de sasuke con sus especulaciones y volvamos con los otros sasu no importa (sasu: oyeee ¬¬ )

- bien llegamos - decía el chico casi saltando y viendo a hina -

-por fin llegamos - decía la hyuuga un tanto abochornada por lo que había pasado hace rato-

-vamos mmm mira ahí está la de la maldición del no nacido dicen que esta súper - decía el chico muy exaltado y emocionado-

- a si enserio...suena... muy terrorífico eso - decía la chica un poco asustada-

-si eso espero... ya te dije si te da miedo puedes abrazarme - mientras le guiñaba el ojo

- ... jejeje si bien pues entremos- decía algo insegura pero no había vuelta atrás ya que el chico había comprado desde hace rato las entradas así que no tenia opción -

- bien entremos - decía tomando de la mano a la chica casi arrastrándola pero a lo lejos se veía al mismo chica (ya sabrán) corriendo a toda velocidad a la cabina-

- deme un boleta para la función que entraron esos chicos - decía con una mirada profunda y atemorizante pero a la vez lindo -

Aquí tienes - decía la chica de la cabina

Hmp gracias - decía el uchiha para después correr tratando de alcanzar ala ojiperla y al otro chico -

-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-s-h-

Bien estem… aki acaba ya ke por problemas de mi compu [ el programa de word para ser mas especifica] no se puso complete el capi u.u azi ke será asta el siguiente

Gracias x los review ^^ animan a escribir xD

Para cualquier aclaración o sugerencias un review no hacen daño a nadie xD [o almenos aun no esta comprobado x la policía muajajaja xD]

Sayo!!!

Att. hazu-chan: **[[loka de nacimiento, estudiante de perverciones y asociados, adicta al sasuhina, itahina y yaoi yey!]]**


	4. capi 3

Emmmmm naruto no me pertenece es de mr. Kishimoto y este capi es de mi kerida sensei ya que yo no tenia absolutamente nada de imaginación xD

Arigato sensei!!!! T-T

-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD

mientras tanto con otros dos dentro de la sala ya obscura y empezando la película hinata se empezó a poner tensa por la hostilidad del ambiente se veían muchas parejas y de repente empezó a capar pero pensó " no creo que el sea así ... o si " mientras la hyuuga especulaba el chico pensaba "genial genial esto se pone bueno cuando empiece lo bueno ella se aferrara de mi y tal vez ... no no no debo de pensar en eso " mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro... pero unas sillas atrás de ellos está el joven pelinegro observando cada movimiento como lobo observando a su presa -

- grrrrr aaa la va a abrazar grrrrr no lo permitiré... hehehe - sacaba la pajilla de su vaso de coca-cola (no estoy promocionando a nadie xD) y mascaba pedacitos de papel y se los tiraba al chico -

- auch... mmm que fue eso - decía el chico sobándose su cabeza-

- que fue que...-decía desconcertada la hyuuga -

-sentí que me tiraron algo - decía algo molesto el chico -pero que mas da no importa - decía el chico a la vez que se estiraba (el tipo estiramiento xD) y rodeaba con su brazo a la ojiperla asiendo que esta se sobresaltara -

- grrrrr bastardo ya verás - lanzándole bolas de papel una tras otra y tras otra -

- maldita sea quien esta asiendo eso - decía en voz alta a ver si alguien contestaba pero todo se quedo al unisonó - y una risa de satisfacción en el uchiha se marco pero no cantaría victoria tan fácil -

- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ese niño da miedo -decía el chico aferrándose a la hyuuga asiendo que esta se quedara pasmada y a la vez horrorizada por la película correspondiendo el agarre del chico y gritando de igual manera asiendo que la sala quedara en puros gritos por las escenas tan impactantes para algunos -

-tsk esas escenas no son nada... se ven que son falsas hmp...- decía el uchiha agarrando un puño de palomitas pero al darse cuenta de que hinata estaba abrazando al chico las aventó sobre ellos -

- yiakk alguien aventó las palomitas -decía el chico

- si - quitándoselas del pelo

- aquí tienes una enredada déjame quitarla - decía el chico (bien después de todo la cago sasuke xD) asiendo que el portador del sharingan le hirviera la sangre al ver ese acto -

- sabes que mejor vayamos al parque de diversiones -decía el embozando una sonrisa y pensaba " si vayamos para montarnos en la montaña rusa y te aferres de mi y tal vez... no, no debo pensar eso " pensaba mientras agitaba la cabeza haciendo que la hyuuga se asustara un poco -

- creo que será mejor que me vaya al hotel - decía la hyuuga jugando con sus dedos -

-sii hinata regresa al hotel - decía sasuke escondido entre las ramas -

-mmmmm te diré algo vayamos a la feria y después te llevo a tu casa si- decía el chico "o si no te llevo al hotel asta tu propio cuarto hehehe " pensaba el chico -

- pero... pero - tartamudeaba la ojiperla -

- que puedes perder solo eso te pido enserio te prometo que te llevare después de esto a tu hotel si - insistía el chico asiendo que el uchiha estuviera a punto de saltarle encima y desgarrarlo ahí mismo -

- grrrrr no te dejare que te pases chico listo - decía esto mientras estrujaba las pobres matitas (pobrecitas TT^TT... teme baka ¬¬) asiendo que la gente corriera del lugar -

-.... hee por que la gente corre - preguntaba la chica inocentemente -

- mmm.... tal vez hay una rebaja - decía el chico con un gotero en la sien -

- ooohhh... bien caminemos tengo que llegar temprano al hotel antes de que se preocupen los demás - decía la hyuuga un poco sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos -

- si lo sé - "demonios es tan linda cuando hace eso " pensaba el chico hasta topar con una señal y caer al piso - auch

- aah estas bien ángel - decía la ojiperla algo asustada acercándose al chico para ver si estaba bien -

- si siiii sii estoy bien solo me distraje y me pegue hehehe - decía nervioso el chico " que idiota soy " pensaba-

- menos mal pensé que debía llevarte al hospital y como no conozco aquí pues... he he - reía nerviosa la hyuuga -

- no pasa nada - se levanta de un solo salto - ya estoy bien vamos - se lleva casi volando a la hyuuga mientras tanto el uchiha salía a toda velocidad atrás de ellos para no perderlos -

-mierda mierda mas mierda no te dejare que te salgas con la tuya grrrrr ella es... - al darse cuenta de lo estaba diciendo se quedo parado en medio de la avenida y todos los carros pitándole para que se moviera pero solo les dedico una mirada tan fría que todos se quedaron mudos y atónitos y con cara de duu (xD) dándole paso al uchiha que volvía a correr un tanto enojado -

Bueno mientras tanto con los otros dos... dejemos al uchiha celoso (sasu: no te pases ¬¬ no soy celoso... soy posesivo que es muy diferente -con sonrisa al uchiha style ¬¬) bueno como sea volvamos -

- wow que bonito lugar - decía la hyuuga maravillada del lugar -

- solo es plaza sésamo he he- decía el chico un tanto atónito al ver la expresión de la hyuuga -

- bien vamos - decía la hyuuga un poco más entusiasmada -

- si vayamos - decía el chico tomando de la mano a la hyuuga - mmm que tal si vamos a...-corto la hyuuga diciendo

- vamos al carrusel si - decía la chica mirándolo con destellos en los ojos -

-bien vayamos - decía el chico un tanto fatigado después de eso la hyuuga solo se subía a juegos infantiles como la orugita, el trenecito, el carrusel, los carritos, las tazas, etc. el quería acción como la montaña rusa -

- he he me he divertido pero es hora de irnos - decía feliz la hyuuga asiendo que el chico reaccionara rápido -

- pero antes de llevarte subamos a ese - señalando la montaña rusa -

- a ese juego pero es enorme y si nos quedamos atascado o atorados o... algo peor - decía pesimistamente la hyuuga pero la verdad le aterraba ese juego por razones obvias que ya dijo -

- no pasara nada estás conmigo y ya te dije si te da miedo puedes abrazarme - guiñándole de nuevo el ojo -

- bien he he - decía algo nerviosa la chica pero afuera de ahí está el pelinegro tratando de pasar-

- a déjenme pasar grrrrr - decía algo enojado por las chicas que lo persiguieron de ahí - mierda... miren es... bratt

-donde! - decían todas las chicas -

- hmp es mi oportunidad - después de esto salió corriendo a buscar a los otros dos -

-.... pero no es bratt - decía molesta una de las fans - adonde se fue ... búsquenlo y la que lo encuentre se lo queda - decían una de ellas y todas - siiii - (empieza la cacería xD)

Bueno mientras tanto el uchiha se pone detrás de ellos nuevamente pisándoles los talones -

-bien subamos -subiendo a uno de los asientos del juego- ... vamos hinata no pasara nada será rápido - decía el chico

-bien allí voy - subiendo torpemente - listo ...a como se pone esto - decía la hyuuga un tanto nerviosa -

- esto se pone aquí y esto aquí - decía el acompañante de ella - listo ... ahí vamos - decía entusiasmado , mientras tanto un monstruo azul (el come galletas xD) se miraba huir de todos los niños que lo seguían hasta abordar el juego justo a tiempo justamente atrás de ellos -

- emm ángel que es eso - señalando el al monstruo azul con cara de susto -

- aaa es solo es come galletas - decía con un gotero en su frente -

-da miedo - decía la hyuuga un tanto desconcertara y nerviosa porque estaba atrás de ellos -

- mierda hace calor aquí adentro pero bueno - decía el uchiha adentro del disfraz , de repente el juego se empezó a mover y todos empezaron a gritar sin ningún motivo -

-tsk que gente tan ... haaaaaa esta alto ...-decía el uchiha - se me va a caer el disfraz decía el uchiha para sí mismo -

- está muy alto aquí ... ya nos quedamos ... esta cosa no se mueve - el pánico empezó a corromper a hinata para después caer en picada -

- kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - gritaba el chico aferrándose de la ojiperla , pero algo andaba mal hinata no gritaba ... por que se abría quedado en shock , después decidió verificar pero después empezó a gritar , pero no de miedo si no de adrenalina -

Yiajajajajjajaja genial kyaaaaaaaa - gritaba la chica alzando las manos -

- cómo es posible - decía el chico aferrándose más a ella -

-kyaaaaaa se me va la cabeza ...- decía el uchiha aferrándose de la cabeza del disfraz para que no saliera volando y ser descubierto, al término de las vueltas el juego paro y el chico bajo temblando mientras hinata iba repitiendo lo genial que fue el juego . Mientras tanto el uchiha bajo un poco mareado pero solo para encontrarse con los niños quienes se le abalanzaron encima quitándole el disfraz dejándolo destapado y llamando ala atención de las fans de sasuke -

- chicas lo encontré kyaaaaaa es tan lindo - gritaba una de ellas asiendo que todas las demás volvieran a seguirlo -

MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAA - salía corriendo el uchiha con una estampida de chicas tras de el -

Bueno regresando con los otros dos camino hacia el hotel ...-

- me la he pasado bien ... espero los otros no estén preocupados - decía la chica un tanto atónita -

- no creo pero ya hemos llegado - poniéndose enfrente de la portadora del byakugan -

- de nuevo me la pase súper bien - decía la hyuuga sonrojada - gracias por todo aquí nos despedimos - decía la chica caminando hacia la puerta del hotel -

- he he si espera te acompaño asta tu habitación - decía el chico nervioso -

- no no no te molestes yo sé llegar he he gracias - decía la chica desconcertada y nerviosa -

- vamos insisto - insistía el chico tomándola de la mano - vamos no te hare nada -

- no será necesario - decía una voz un poco conocida -

- saa .. Sasuke - decía la ojiperla un poco sonrojada y asustada por que sasuke venia cojeando con un palo su ropa rasgada y unos cuantos rasguños y más que nada perfume de mujer , que perfume de mujer (la turbia de cazadoras xD) por que olía a perfume de mujer pensaba la hyuuga un poco dolida por que ... que le pasaría con quien estaría ... se hacia estas preguntas pero porque le dolía tanto -

- a sii bueno nos vemos - decía el chico un poco asustado por la mirada que le tiraba sasuke como la de mil demonios a punto de matarlo -

-sasuke estas bien que te paso ...porque estas así ??- decía la hyuuga preocupada

- un grupo de locas me ataco en el parque de ... - después de eso se cayó y dijo- y a ti como te fue - en tono de aborrecimiento-

- pues bien algo agitado pero bien - decía la chica con un peso menos al saber que fue un grupo de chicas pero a la vez le molestaba -

- vamos hinata tengo que quitarme este olor - decía en todo de aborrecimiento

- si ya voy - decía feliz la chica ojiperla corriendo tras de sasuke -

En otra parte ...

Demonios donde esta ese chico - decía la multitud de chicas - joder se no escapo ...

- buscaremos mañana ..- decía una de ellas a lo que todas respondieron - siiii

-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD-xD

Bien estem… aki termina emmm

Necesito ayuda asi que dejare opciones ^^U

1)Que saken a sasu de su cuarto comparido con Naru [ si escogen esta eligan kien será el ke lo sake]

2)Que el cuarto de hina este ocupado x su compañer y por ende tenga ke dormir con sasu

3)Que a alguno c le pierda la llave de su habitación

4)Que sasu convenza a hina de quedarse a dormir con el ^^U

5)Que haya lemon o no xD

6)Ke deje de hacer estas encuestas u.u

Bien pues asta aquí llego xD

Sayo!!!

Att. hazu-chan


	5. capi 4

Jejeje bien aki estoy, resulta ke… la inspiración salió de donde menos lo esperaba xD

Resulta ke salió mientras veía Bob esponja U¬_¬ jamás imagine ke saldría de ahí pero en fin…

Naruto no me pertenece es de mr. Kishimoto

Bien etto a leer n.n

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Un rato más tarde en la habitación que compartía hinata con esme…

-Etto... hina-chan este que quería pedirte un enoooooorme favor – decía esme con cara de corderito degollado

-etto… esme-chan no se… d-depende q-que sea – decía algo nerviosa hinata ya que desde que conoció a esme la mayoría de sus favores eran algo… extraños por así decirlo

- hina-chan me podrías dejar el cuarto para Gaara y para mi esta noche?- dijo por fin la chica con cierto tono de suplica en su vos-anda siiii?, prometo no volverte a pedir nada en mi vida si me concedes esta noche solamente

- emm eso mismo dijiste cuando me pediste mi tienda en aquella misión pero…. No pudiste decirme antes de que me pusiera mi pijama?- ella traía una pijama que consistía en una blusa de color celeste que le quedaba enorme, un short muy pequeño de color morado y unas pantuflas de conejito de color azul celeste

-nop- dijo sonriendo abiertamente la chica- anda si? Que Gaara está por llegar

En ese momento tocan la puerta…

-voy!!! – dijo esme- onegai hina-chan siiii?

-está bien esme-chan pero me la debes – dijo hinata algo insegura por lo que decía – donde me quedare?

-esa es la habitación esta en el piso de arriba- dijo entregándole un papel

- está bien sabes con quien me quedare?- decía mientras abría la puerta dejando entrar a Gaara –etto ola Gaara-sama – decía con una sonrisa mientras entraba el pelirrojo sin decir palabra alguna dejándola fuera- emm etto… - estaba abriendo el papel cuando… se le cayó y de pura casualidad estaban limpiando el piso con una aspiradora la cual se trago el papel dejando a una hinata completamente desorientada a la cual solo se le ocurrió un nombre…

* * *

Mientras en el cuarto de Sasuke…

-ya te dije ke no Naruto, dudo que Sakura deje que te duermas con ella- decía un ya frustrado Uchiha ya que su amigo rubio le había preguntado unas 30 veces lo mismo

- y a ti como te fue con Rebecca?- decía con ganas de molestarlo el rubio- nos comento que saldrían juntos de compras hoy y como no te vimos….

-dobe en primera hoy no estuve con Rebecca y en segunda sabes que a mí me gusta alguien más- diciendo lo ultimo con un ligero sonrojo

- si tú lo dices… aunque si no te conociera diría que eres gay... – decía el rubio con cierto miedo en su voz de que eso fuera cierto

- dobe… que te fumaste!- decía un ya histérico Sasuke apunto de golpear a mas no poder a su mejor amigo

-etto… Jejeje en fin creo que hare el intento e iré a ver a Sakura-chan, teme te dejo la habitación para ti solo hoy, iré a ver a mi dulce saku-chan – decía el rubio con la mirada en las nubes- pero emm que no se te olvide pedir la llave de repuesto si?, ya que yo me llevare la mía – dijo esto último ya cerca de la puerta para no ver el rostro entre avergonzado y molesto de el Uchiha

_Flash back_

_Llega Naruto a su habitación y ve__a Sasuke sentado afuera en la puerta todo con la ropa rasgada, mas despeinado de lo normal, y con cara de bobo soñando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. (N/A se lo imaginan xD)_

_-¿s-sasuke que tienes?, me da miedo tu cara de bobo ena__...morado- diciendo esto último con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara- ¿quien es la afortunada como para que hasta tu llave se te haya olvidado?_

_-¿eh?- decía el chico como que bajándose de la nube en la cual estaba soñando con cierta ojiperla- ah y eso no, algunas locas me atacaron cuando salí a dar la vuelta solo en plaza fiesta- decía intentando ocultar cierto nerviosismo el verse descubierto_

_- si tu lo dices teme…- dijo el rubio con cierto toque de burla en su voz- solo __déjame sacar mi llave- decía el chico mientras sacaba su llave y abría la habitación_

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el lobby del hotel…

Se veía a una chica ojiperla sentada en los sillones perdida en su mente ya que por el momento no tenía idea de donde se iba a dormir ya que no le fue muy bien con su "querido" primo

_Flash back_

_-etto creo que esta era…- pensaba hinata mientras se acercaba a una puerta y tocaba tímidamente- etto neji nii-san... – se detuvo al escuchar que de dentro se escuchaba a tenten gritando el nombre de neji y a este gruñendo mucho- etto creó ke debo irme- pensó totalmente roja hinata para irse directo al lobby_

_Fin flash back_

En eso una chica de cabello rubio ondulado, de ojos color cafés que vestía pura ropa de marca (si de zorras y asociados ¬¬) que "amablemente" se le acerco a la hyuuga

-hinata, ¿cierto?- pregunto sentándose junto a ella en un gran sillón

-etto hai, t-tu quien eres?- pregunto la hyuuga a la rubia

- ah, yo soy Rebecca Hampton mucho gusto- se presento la rubia tendiéndole la mano a hinata- tu eres amiga de Sasukito ¿cierto??- pregunto muy interesada la chica

-etto... s-si s-se p-podría decir- dijo algo nerviosa de que rebecca se tomara tanta confianza con SU Sasuke… aunque si lo pensaba bien ella no tenía tanta influencia con el chico o al menos eso creía- etto rebecca-san n-no sabes d-donde está la habitación de Sasuke-kun?

- porque lo quieres saber? – dijo pensando mal la chica

- etto es que y-yo iba a hablar c-con na-naruto-kun- dijo hinata tratando de sonar tranquila- c-como ellos comparten habitación…

- ah sí es solo eso… ellos están en la habitación 400 del quinto piso- dijo sin preocuparse la chica ya que según le habían dicho la hyuuga seguía enamorada de Naruto- en fin, tengo que irme, nos vemos hinata- dijo yéndose de ahí la chica

-h-hai, bye Rebecca- dijo hina mientras veía como Rebecca se iba para otro lugar

- te veo mañana para desayunar aquí hina-chan!!- dijo Rebecca ya lejos de ahí

-h-hai- dijo muy bajo la hyuuga-

30 minutos después….

-Emm esta es la 398… 399... Aquí esta 400- pensaba alegre la hyuuga tocando la puerta 400 hasta que recordó cómo iba vestida- ay kami espero y no esté…- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver cómo salía de ahí un chico rubio de ojos azules-h-hola na-naruto-kun

-hinata-chan!!! Como estas, que haces aquí, como supiste donde estaba, y quien es el hijo biológico de barney?- dijo muy feliz el rubio jugando

- etto na-naruto-kun…- pero el rubio no la dejo acabar ya que se la llevo a rastras de nuevo al lobby

* * *

-hinata-chan también dormirás con Sakura, ino y conmigo?- dijo el rubio con estrellitas en sus ojos

-etto... no, y-yo iba a bu-buscar a sa-sasuke-kun- dijo algo sonrojada la hyuuga

- ah emm Jejeje creo que ese fue mi error, estaba tan feliz de dormir con mi saku-chan que no vi que ibas a ver al teme- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

-n-no pasa nada na-naruto-kun, me gustaría platicar un p-poco con ino-chan – dijo la hyuuga tratando de que el rubio no se sintiera culpable

- y yo también quería platicar contigo hinata-chan!!!!- dijo una rubia acercándose junto con una pelirosa a donde estaban los dos- tienes que decirme todo hinata-chan!!

- si hinata queremos chisme!!- decía la pelirosa también curiosa de lo que paso en la cita de hinata y ángel

-etto… n-no paso nada – decía muy sonrojada la hyuuga

-pero como que no paso nada!!! Si estuvieron solos toda la tarde!!!- decía algo… histérica la pelirosa

- siiii no me puedes decir que nada paso cuando estuviste con el chico más guapo de todo monterrey!!!

-hey estoy presente- decía molesto por el ultimo comentario hecho por la rubia- además hinata tiene que irse, tiene prisa no hinata- decía con mirada acusadora de "si no te vas te mato" el rubio

-etto... na-naruto tiene razón, yo... – fue nuevamente interrumpida por el rubio

-ella va tarde para cambiarse e ir a su cita- dijo con cara algo maliciosa el rubio- ne hinata-chan?

-y-yo etto… hai, gomen pero t-tengo prisa –dijo una completamente roja hinata huyendo de las miradas atónitas de Sakura e ino

5 minutos después ya estaba de nuevo hinata frente al cuarto de Sasuke tocando la puerta… otra ves

-que ya voy!!- se oyó una voz molesta desde adentro- no que a ti no se te olvidaba la llave dobe… - se cayó cuando vio a hinata vestida en pijama, algo sonrojada frente a el

-etto… h-hola s-sasuke-kun-dijo una hinata a punto de desmayarse ya que sasuke le abrió, y estaba solo con una toalla puesta en la cintura y parecía recién bañado…

-… pasa- dijo un Sasuke sin habla hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo estaba vestido- deja me voy a vestir…

-h-hai- decía una rojísima hinata

- qué pasa?- pregunto desde el baño el azabache

-etto... esme-chan me pidió el cuarto por esta noche, y y-yo m-me p-pre...gunataba si…-

-Si podías dormir aquí?- pregunto algo… sorprendido el Uchiha saliendo con un short y sin camisa del baño-

-h-hai s-si n-no es m-molestia Sasuke-kun, es que na-naruto-kun me dijo que el d-dormiría h-hoy con Sakura-san e ino-chan… y ellas a-al parecer estaban de-de acuerdo-dijo hinata tratando de evitar la mirada de Sasuke, pero, ligeramente cuando volteo a verlo se quedo algo… embobada al ver a Sasuke solo en un short y sin camisa- hinata que cosas piensas él es tu amigo solo eso, entiende –se repetía mentalmente la hyuuga

- hmp, pero hay un problema…-dijo algo… sonrojado el Uchiha- solo hay una cama…

-etto… - suspiro algo resignada ya que tendría que dormir con Sasuke, en la misma cama

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol le jugaron una mala pasada a hinata ya que le daban de lleno en la cara, de pronto siente que alguien la esta abrazando

-yo te quiero hin…- dijo suspirando el Uchiha y aferrándose a hinata aun dormido

-… el ¿el estaba pensando en mi?, q-que acaso yo… no creo... alguien como el no… pero que… ¿yo también?, pero solo somos amigos… ¿no?- pensaba la hyuuga

-no, no te vayas hina….- dijo medio despertando el Uchiha y notando que hinata tenía la mirada perdida –

-que no me vaya? Pero a donde me iría yo?- seguía pensando la hyuuga, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba despertando- oh, ohaio Sasuke-kun – dijo algo sonrojada y sonriendo la hyuuga

-hn, tengo sueño – dijo el Uchiha acomodándose otra vez, e inconscientemente aferrándose mas a hinata

- etto… s-sasuke-kun – decía la hyuuga al sentir la mano del Uchiha en su cintura y comenzando a recordar lo pasado la noche anterior como para que terminaran así…

- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-w- w-

Bien hasta aquí llegue xD

Ya será para otro capi

Le agradezco mucho a Sayuri Koitsumi no te preocupes chica

yo pondré tus ideas en todo el sig capi y no se… tal vez un poco mas xD

Prometo actualizar para mediados de julio digo si me lo permiten mis hermanos ya que… salieron de vacaciones y no me dejan la compuuuu T.T

Se cuidan!!!

Att. Hazu-chan


End file.
